the_intellectfandomcom-20200213-history
WispClan
General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information ▼ paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph General information paragraph you will like WispClan if... Text Text you won't like WispClan if... Text Text | |style="position:relative"| POLICY Roleplay Policy Character Policy In-Character Policy Roleplay Policy When roleplaying, please make sure to use proper grammar so that others may understand you. This includes not goofing off in the roleplay channels by making silly, out of context roleplays or spamming random text. Do not speak in the roleplay channels unless you’re roleplaying. If you have something to say out of roleplay, use the OOC chats provided to you in every roleplay channel. The usage of highly suggestive subject matters are by no means allowed. This means do not be excessive when it comes to describing gore, or anything NSFW. No cliques. Absolutely no cliques whatsoever. It’s fine to roleplay with your friends, but when it becomes a constant thing and you never interact with anyone in the clan aside from the friend group, that isn’t allowed. The usage of swearing is NOT allowed when it comes to roleplay. You may not use any profanity, nor may you humanize your OC’s. Powerplaying/God-modding is prohibited . React to every and all roleplays directed to you, especially when it comes to fighting or sparring. Include people in RP! WispClan offers a wide-range of ways to interact with individuals so take advantage of it and try forming new friendships; nobody likes being left out. Inactivity for 2 weeks without an explanation will result in a kick. X Character Policy Upon joining the clan/making a new oc, your OC is required to have already been in the clan. You can make rogue backstories for your OC, they don't necessarily have to be clan-born, but you are expected to pretend that they have been in WispClan for a good amount of time and that they aren't "new to the clan". This essentially means that you cannot just start roleplay by acting "new" to the clan, give your OC a backstory of them already being in WispClan beforehand. Do not speak in the roleplay channels unless you’re roleplaying. If you have something to say out of roleplay, use the OOC chats provided to you in every roleplay channel. Refrain from making characters that are highly violent/problematic. It’s alright to have characters that are a bit hostile and secluded, but the character should not by any means antagonize the entirety of the clan and interfere/ruin the roleplay experience. Try to balance your character personalities so that they aren’t dry and boring. There’s nothing more irritating than a mary sue, so don’t be that person. You can make your characters have unique personalities- there’s so many! You may not attack, injure, bully, kill or do anything of that sorts to other WispClanners unless you’ve received specific permission from them and have their consent (also the leader’s permission). Even if you DO have the consent, realize that actions have CONSEQUENCES. Just because someone agreed to that, it doesn’t mean your character won’t receive a punishment in RP. Do not force anyone’s OC’s into a relationship whether it be romantic, or platonic. Make sure to get consent. If you’re pressuring someone, you’ll be talked to. Kits should and are REQUIRED to act their age. This essentially means that your kit OC shouldn’t be a voice of reason and display maturity a warrior or apprentice would. Flings are not allowed seeing as they can become excessive and problematic, as well as they can be a subject matter that makes certain users feel uncomfortable. If your character is injured, then your character should act accordingly to their wounds. They shouldn’t disregarding injuries as if they are nonexistent. It is required that your OC’s must have at least one accessory; you’re OC cannot lack them. X In-Character Policy Apprentices are not to fight any supernatural creature, nor go on missions/quests without their trainers present. Only S-class elites are allowed to go on missions/quests by themselves, Class 1 & 2 Warriors, as well as Keepers and Spellcasters are to go in partners or groups. Kits are not to leave the nursery cavern until they are 3 moons old (a moon in roleplay = a week out of roleplay) Aside from the Spellcasters and other high-ranking officials, no cat is allowed to use magic (spells, potions, etc) unless they’ve been granted permission or alternatively, if there’s a spell listed that you may use in the "the-use-of-magic" channel within the server. Bringing cats back from the dead is never by any means allowed. Consequences will follow if you attempt to. If you trade your soul to a demon, or a wisp, the moment the clan finds out- your OC will be instantly exiled and killed for safety reasons. X | Text |} __NOEDITSECTION__